Do You Remember?
by LakeLaogai
Summary: Dante can and for will vividly recall his first encounter with his lover Raiden.


**【****WARNING:** This is a R-13 fictional story that contains violence and homosexual intimacy. [All borrowed OC's belong to their respected owners and I will try to kept them as in character as possible.] (Hansel is an academy for wizardry, however lucky Hogwart students have to pay tuition. Headmaster Billop is a NPC created by the creator of the role-play. Dante is an OC created by a friend of mines, he is a wizard that specializes in potions, Dante is a highly intelligent individual. Raiden is an OC created by yours truly, he is a wizard that specializes in mythical creatures care, in the near future he bonds with a dragon.)**】**

Dante can vividly recall his first encounter with his lover Raiden.

It was in the middle of the school year when Raiden first arrived at Hansel, how someone with not a penny in his pocket had managed to miraculously convince the headmaster of Hansel to allow him to attend is still a mystery till this day. The elderly dean of the institute was hesitant to permit some stranger without a cent to his name roam the halls of his academy, but Raiden ensured Billop that he'd be a lovely asset, that Hansel would profit by him being a student, and that same day he was enlisted. Seeing how Raiden was fresh meat, he certainly didn't know his way around the facility, he'd need a guide, and who better than one of the top students at Hansel.

"**This is Raiden, he'll be attending Hansel from here on out." **Billop's stern voice bounced off the walls of the room, he eyed the young gentlemen before him. Both promising students. "**You'll be giving him a tour." **This wasn't an order, disobeying the headmaster was unheard of. The older male excused the two, watching as they exited the room, closing the door to his office behind them.

The moment the two students stepped outside the headmaster's office silence engulfed them. Dante's mismatched orbs remained fixated on Raiden's figure, from the other male's perspective he felt as though he was being stripped, it seemed as if Dante had been gazing at him for several hours. Dante wasn't an impolite individual, coming from a well endowed family he was taught proper etiquette. Nevertheless Dante was unable to look the other way, try as he might he couldn't. Dante had never found someone of the same sex attractive, he hadn't envisioned engaging in any activities of the sort with another male up until now. Raiden had this air of confidence about him, an aura that demanded respect, and it drew Dante in, he felt almost disgusted with himself, for he was used to being the dominant one in most situations.

Raiden was without any doubt in this world aesthetically pleasing, his tresses were white, like pure, freshly fallen snow; his body was well sculpted, but it was neither his physique nor his mane that interest Dante the most, no it was Raiden's captivating amethyst orbs. Raiden's irises resembled a flourished field of lavender flowers. Finally Dante pried away from Raiden's figure, his gaze averting to the ground as the statuesque male before him rested against the wall adjacent to the headmaster's office. "**So are you going to give me a tour or are you going to continue piercing my soul with those eyes of yours?" **It was only expected that Raiden would be the one to sever the silence, his tone was smooth like Casanova's charm, topped off with a lackadaisical tug of the lips. One would assume Raiden had known Dante for years, it didn't sit well with the shorter male. He wouldn't tolerate this, who did this stranger think he was?

The heterochromic male firmly folded his toned arms over his chest, expressing his evident displeasure. "**I wouldn't have to stare if you didn't stand out." **Dante shot back, venom dripped from his words. Raiden surprisingly appeared to be taken aback by his peers words. Solely judging Dante by his appearance the other male didn't come off as callous. No Dante's structure was that of a noble, someone regal. Dante had a heart shaped face, his eyes, two completely different colors. The right a daring scarlet hue and the left, a placid shade of navy. Raiden would personally conclude that his most attractive trait would be his indigo tresses. Dante's mane was obviously well-managed, unlike Raiden's disheveled bed of hair. Dante's hair was finer than silk, Raiden had yet to test this belief but he could tell, and it all aligned beautifully, framing the heterochromic male's face naturally. Once again the soon to be infamous duo were silent, and yet again Raiden broke the quietness with a soft chuckle.

"**Is everyone at this institute like you?"**

Dante felt as though he should be offended for reasons unknown.

"**What do you mean by that?"**

Dante's response came off as more of a rhetorical question. "**My question wasn't supposed to be offensive, you seemed to have misinterpreted it." **Raiden explained as he smoothly inched closer to Dante, slowly but surely decreasing the gap between them. Dante was too lost in thought to even notice the intrusion of his personal space, it wasn't until he felt slim fingers rake through his dark tresses that he was dragged back into reality. Unconsciously, Dante smacked Raiden's hand away from his face. "**Get the hell away from me." **The male hissed, in response Raiden giggled like pubescent teenage girl. "**Your expression just now, it was priceless." **Dante's ears burned a bright red, partially from embarrassment, the remainder - anger. "**Then what did you mean?" **That was the million dollar question.

The snowy haired male stroked his chin, as if he were in deep thought. "**I should have rephrased my question, what I meant to say was 'Is everyone as handsome as you are at this academy?' **— **does that sound better?" **No that did not sound better. Raiden had just complimented him. Another male had just openly stated that he was attractive. Unable to weave a witty response in enough time Dante replied with a casual smirk, "**Are you like this with everyone?" **Raiden had to be teasing him. But what if he wasn't jesting? What if Raiden was serious? "**Well I am Italian...partially." **He was trying to lighten the tense air, because the tension was without a doubt so overwhelming that it was almost becoming a challenge to breathe.

Dante didn't utter a word, it would seem Raiden's attempt was fruitless. "**Whatever is the matter?" **Raiden cooed as he cupped Dante's chin in his hand, Dante resisted, but that only resulted in Raiden tightening his grip. "**Don't be shy now, I bet you receive confessions left and right." **He taunted, lavender eyes burned with excitement. "**Don't speak as if you know me." **Dante successfully shoved Raiden away from him with a harsh push against the other male's chest. "**What the hell are you doing here anyways? We both know you can't afford it."**

The moment Dante's words entered Raiden's ears the pale haired man's shoulders slumped, his eyes lost its lively color, and he hung his head. Defeated. Who would've thought a stranger's words would've stung. "**That's right, before I met you I heard the headmaster talking it over with his assistant." **Amethyst pupils dilated as Dante continued. Raiden felt as though a lump was stuck in his throat preventing himself from speaking against Dante's words, he wanted the other male to be quiet.

"**I know you can't afford to attend Hansel, yet here you are. I wonder why you were accepted, the headmaster must've thought you were so pathetic and worthless that he pitied you and took you in. After all you could be some indescribably backward heathen, but that didn't stop him from allowing you to muck up our institute. How nice of him, he's extremely charitable." **Dante fished in his pants pocket pulling out a small sack of coins, "**Here," **The Heterochromic male tossed the coins at Raiden's face, luckily for Raiden he had quick reflexes and he caught the bag of money before it could cause him harm. "**Buy yourself something nice, I'm feeling charitable as well."**

"**..."**

Raiden was completely voiceless, he felt this odd aching sensation in his chest. Dante had to be punished for his actions. The young half Italian's normally calm, yet playful demeanor slowly morphed. His face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flared, lilac orbs changing into animalistic slits, his lips pursed, he was at a loss for words. Seconds later unintelligible sentences were directed towards Dante. Raiden was a volcano of pent up emotions waiting to erupt. Raiden's lithe hands closed into fists and he took a step forward, daring Dante to repeat once more the words that had caused his abrasive state. Dante instinctively retreated, moving away from the wall and stumbling back in the process as Raiden advanced, he was unaware his words would have such a negative effect on Raiden. Then, at what seemed like the speed of light, Raiden took several steps forward, his slender fingers reached outward and laced around Dante's flawless neck, digging into his skin, Raiden pinned Dante against the wall.

"**Don't speak as if **_**you**_ **know **_**me**_**." **

Nothing but absolute fear and revulsion flickered in Dante's heterochromic eyes. Mustering up enough strength he grabbed a hold of Raiden's wrist, gripping them with immense force so that Raiden would cease his violent actions. It wasn't working initially, perhaps too much adrenalin was flowing through Raiden's body, but slowly the other male began to feel the pain, and he released Dante. As Raiden massaged his injured wrist Dante's mismatched eyes pierced into his assaulter's lavender ones, Dante was disgusted. Raiden was a grotesque simple-minded individual, the personification of vulgarity, he didn't deserve to attend Hansel, his presence wasn't safe for anyone, especially Dante.

"**I'm going to the nurse's office." **He announced, Dante knew that by him standing near Raiden a second longer would drive him insane, and that he'd probably attempt to brawl with the taller male. Without muttering another word he set off, Raiden's eyes remained glued to Dante's back until he could no longer see the indigo haired young man. Raiden ran his lithe fingers through his pale mane, for once he felt guilty for his actions, true Dante's words were uncalled for, but Raiden was well-aware that he could've handled the situation differently. And so he went off in search for the nurse's office, hoping that Dante would be there.

Raiden's search wasn't a walk in the park, he started off by simply opening every door he happened to pass, but his efforts were fruitless so he took another route and asked for directions. The nurse's office was surprisingly close and when he approached the door, Raiden placed his hand over the door knob, debating whether or not this was a good idea. With a hesitant turn he pushed the door open, shutting it quietly behind him, and locking it accidentaly in the process. Dante was standing in front of the medication cabinet, he didn't hear Raiden enter the room. Raiden cleared his throat, bringing attention to himself. As a foreign sound flowed through Dante's ears his head snapped up.

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I've come to apologize."**

"**Oh please, spare me."**

"**No I've honestly come to ask for your forgiveness."**

With a huff Dante strode over to the door, yanking at the door knob ferociously until he gave up hope and defeated stalked over to one of three beds located in the infirmary, flopping down, while still keeping his eyes on Raiden. The ash haired male foolish dragged his long legs over to the bed where the angry indigo haired male sat. Kneeling before him, Raiden and and Dante's eyes met, then with the utmost seriousness in his tone the half Italian with lavender eyes spoke.

"**Will you forgive me Dante?" **

Dante was somewhat taken aback, Raiden had never addressed him by his name up until now, as much as it pained him to say it he adored the way his name rolled off Raiden's tongue. And still, the male wouldn't budge, he was like an iron wall, he refused to be moved so easily. Raiden knew this, he was willing to take it to the next level if need be, he couldn't afford to be expelled on the first day, hell, he couldn't afford to even attend this academy.

Somewhat annoyed that he would have to go to such extreme lengths in order to be forgiven the snowy haired lad rolled his orbs. He then slowly lowered his head to the floor, bowing down to Dante as though he were royalty. Dante peered down at the taller male, dumbfounded. Raiden certainly knew how to apologize, seeing Raiden in this state made Dante a surge of power flow through Dante's body. He figured he'd take advantage of this glorious opportunity, the chance to be in control was too overwhelming. Lifting his left foot up, he placed it atop Raiden's head, a triumphant smirk painting on his dashing features as he watched Raiden do nothing but allow him to mistreat him. Slightly twisting his foot Dante ruffled Raiden's pale locks in the process, Dante then proceeded to remove his foot, positioning it back to its original spot. Extending his arm he reached out to Raiden, cupping his chin with his hand, Dante made the other male took up at him.

"**I forgive you."**

Sighing in relief, Raiden re-positioned himself so that he was still on his knees, no longer with his face in the floor. The corners of his mouth rigged until he was softly smiling from ear to ear, Dante couldn't help but reciprocate the gesture. Raiden slyly placed his hands atop Dante's thighs, stroking them with his thumb, this time around, when Raiden touched him, Dante didn't retaliate.

"**Thank you, you know we Italians have another way of apologizing."**

"**Do tell."**

Raiden held a steady gaze, scanning Dante's figure to the best he could before swooping in for a heated kiss. Surprisingly Dante didn't resist, he let Raiden take control of the situation, Raiden rose into a standing position, his hands remaining on Dante's toned thighs the entire time, gripping them as the two deepened the kiss. Dante stifled a moan in response, which made Raiden continue until the other emitted a sound that was drenched in pleasure. As the moan passed through Dante's lips, the dark haired male hastily removed his jacket before he reclined, now laying on top on the bed, Raiden instinctively placed himself on top on the heterochromic male. Straddling him with a roguish smirk plastered on his handsome features. He looked as if he had wanted to do this for some time now.

Raiden slid his hands up Dante's shirt, hands that ached to touch the wholesome bare flesh. Gently he caressed Dante's chest and abdomen, trailing along the defined lines, admiring the view before stripping off the article of clothing completely. Raiden began placing a kisses down Dante's neck, stopping once he his naval Raiden repeated the loving process until he was ravishing Dante's neck again. Raiden pulled away from Dante, removing himself so that he was no longer on top of the shorter male. Dante maneuvered himself so that he was comfortable situated on the bed, now laying vertically instead of the previous position in which his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. Raiden didn't hesitate to top Dante once more, noting that he looked awfully pretty laid out on the bed. He didn't voice this thought, out of fear that Dante may attempt to whack him because of his words.

Slipping his hands under Raiden's top Dante's savored the feeling of Raiden's lean figure that was unsurprisingly toned. Raking his fingers down the other male's landscape, groaning with excitement Raiden, continued dedicating all his attention to Dante. Closing in for another heated kiss he nibbled on Dante's soft lips before, coating his tongue across it, demanding entrance. Dante's complied. There was a brief battle for dominance before Dante caved in, and Raiden traced his tongue along the roof of Dante's mouth. This was far better than some unneeded tour. As Raiden pulled away, Dante licked his lips, they were both panting, short of breath, Raiden un-straddled the other male, sparring Dante a lopsided smile before speaking.

"**That's how Italian's apologize." **Raiden sang, as he sat at the foot of the bed, the male lazily attempted to compose himself before he stood.

"**I thought you were only half Italian." **Dante was perplexed at how someone could go from strangling someone, to sharing an intimate moment, to stopping in the middle of an enjoyable interaction so easily.

"**Which is why you only got a taste, I can guarantee I'm far better in bed than any other person you've been with."**

"**Perhaps we'll get to test your theory." **A smirk etched on his face.

"**Perhaps." **The lavender eyed male repeated, smiling as he took his leave, giving Dante a backhanded wave before exiting out the door.

Straightening himself up the heterochromic male then proceeded to take his leave as well. Dante wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to study Raiden (in more ways than one) more.


End file.
